1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns containers having markedly simplified construction and special utility for the bulk shipment of fluid materials which may be of a toxic or otherwise hazardous nature. The invention especially concerns novel construction and features which allow repeated reuse of the container even though it is subjected to rough treatment which normally would puncture or otherwise seriously damage such containers as are presently in use for bulk fluids transport.
Of great concern to the transporter, user, Federal Regulators and environmentalist is the relative ease with which such conventional containers can be damaged, often resulting in leaks and spills of toxic or otherwise dangerous chemicals. Such incidents are particularly common for liquid containers of capacities of up to about 500 or 1000 gallons, which containers are typically moved about and stacked by fork-lift trucks or the like. During such operations, the puncture or other severe damage to the container often occurs. As a result of these experiences, Federal Regulators now substantially restrict the reuse of chemical containers and costly disposal thereof is the necessary consequence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the concept of structuring fluid transport containers of the type which are readily handleable by lifting apparatus such as fork lift trucks, hand dollies, hand rollable lifts, truck tailgate lifts or the like has been largely limited to such well known containers as the conventional 55 gallon drum. Such drums are typically one-way useable and transportable in accordance with Federal Regulations and consequently they must either be disposed of or reconditioned, both in strict accordance with these regulations.
Further, containers of readily handleable size have not been designed with the specific object of being reusable for toxic or otherwise dangerous fluid materials, particularly not so as to be able to easily withstand the testing rigors of the Federal Regulations covering the structure and performance of such containers while keeping the weight and cost thereof within practical limits. Typical of attempts to solve some of the problems associated with the conventional 55 gallon drum is the disposable container shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,661 wherein a double walled structure of corrugated paper board and plastic is shown. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,741 discloses an elaborately configured container but one which lacks certain desirable features of penetration resistance and spill containment, and which must be of extremely heavy construction in order to withstand the destructive test forces of the aforesaid Federal Regulations concerning reusable chemical containers.
Objects of the present invention therefore, are: to provide a reusable transport container for fluids wherein the container is so constructed that its mechanical strength, puncture resistance, resistance to leakage damage in the region of its access ports, capacity for leakage containment in the event of puncture, and resistance to significant distortional damage is very high relative to its overall weight; and to provide such a container that is relatively simple in design and economical in construction.